A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices often use include connectors used to couple electrical components of the electronic device. Positioning these connectors during manufacture of the electronic device can be difficult. In addition, the connectors are often placed in compact locations where space is at a premium. In some cases, the connectors have a fixed size and require a certain amount of space in order to fit and function properly. If the space between components is not large enough to accommodate certain connectors, those connectors may not be used. This may result in the manufacturer resorting to the use of more expensive or less readily available connectors, or increasing the size of the electronic device.